Spirit Form (Spirits)
A depreciated 100 point 3e advantage in GURPS Spirits and Hellboy Sourcebook and Roleplaying Game, based on Ghost from GURPS Voodoo, and sharing the name of Spirit Form (Voodoo) In 4e, GURPS Powers 151 has a metatrait called this but it isn't the same. 3e version Page 56 of Spirits have Earth and Water elementals who have Spirit Form plus the following: *Injury Tolerance (No Blood, Brain, Neck, or Vitals) Page 38 re Injury Tolerance :Spirits in their natural, immaterial form automatically have all forms of this advantage So earth/water elementals have the advantage so it applies to their material form as well. In 4e terms, this would be like buying the trait with Insubstantial Only limitation, and then anyone who also has it while materialized would buy off that limitation. Would be easier using Alternate Form, especially if using Spirit Invulnerability Conversion In 4e it is approximated via more expensive metatraits. In 2008 post http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=35192 Jerander did a conversion but there are amendments which could be made to bring it closer. Teleporting *Warp, instead of -55% from "Anchored, personal place of occult power, -25% and Special Portal, ritual invocation, -30%" consider the -60% "Special Portal, Only to summoner, -20%; Trigger, Only when summoned, -40%)" from page 78 of GURPS Horror instead Visibility *Invisibility should have Selective Area per GURPS Powers 106, page 35 of Spirits says "The spirit can choose to make itself visible to some people and not others, or only to cameras and not to living beings (or vice versa), if it wishes." *a spirit's native form should be a racial template with Always-On insubstantiality and Always-On invisibility. Using Shapeshifting, an Alternate Form should be designed which buys off the Always-On limitations. *Invisibility should have an "only while insubstantial limitation", it is not possible for spirits to turn invisible while substantial! **"Invisibility (Only When Insubstantial)" appears on page 40 of GURPS Supers, for comparison *Not Mute should use either/or limitations. There is no added FP cost to speak while substantial. Sound and visual effects are included *FP cost for turning substantial should be scaled with attributes. This can be done by limiting Alternate Form directly (all or nothing) or by buying attributes with the either/or limitations of "only in altered form" or "requires FP" or "only while possessing" Possession *Since all variations in 3e say "can only be attempted once per day on any given person" and there is no "you may never attempt to possess that subject again – he is “immune” to you." on a resistance, this can be accomplished with the following modifiers: **either/or limitation: Limited use 1/day -40% (0.4) times Accessibility: One Person Only -80% (.8) = 0.32 = -32% **Decreased Immunity 1 +50% ("Immune for one day") **net cost: +18% *remove Chronic, Spirits had nothing about puppets! You always had to roll a contest, even against the willing. **use Ghostly Possession Modifiers from Horror to get a bonus against people you've possessed before or who are willing (no guarantees!) *Possession should have Substantial Only so ghosts can't possess each other **taking "Affects Substantial" as an enhancement wouldn't hurt either, although this appears to be implied as part of the Spiritual limitation *Possession should be shifted from IQ to Will using Based on (Different Attribute), Own Roll Possession should be made increasingly Hard to Use the longer you plan to use it for, and cost a large sum of FP up-front. It is a gamble. This can be accomplished using the Temporary Enhancements rules to boost duration, and Trading Fatigue for Skill. *enhance with "Takes Less Time". This cannot eliminate the 1 concentrate maneuver to start a possession, but instead since Temporary Enhancements adds ANOTHER concentrate maneuver, this halves it back to normal. *enhance with 1 level of Costs Fatigue -5% the way to deal with the duration problem is by making a Link +10% Affliction with Malediction and Melee-Attack. Apply the FP cost to the Affliction. Based on Affliction range cannot exceed Warp range, apply a "Possession duration cannot exceed Affliction duration" limitation. Then increase the duration of affliction as needed using Temporary Enhancements and extra fatigue points. http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1618445&postcount=9 has a potentially better approach, using self-Affliction to endow an ongoing advantage at a singular setup cost. Category:Depreciated Advantages